Interruptions
by Temarifan9622
Summary: Kurt & Blaine are trying to have some time alone. But when Finn doesn't stop interrupting them, Kurt may lose his patience...


**Hi! This is my first fanfic ever, so it may suck :P Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so I apologize for any mistakes I have made. Hope you enjoy!**

Blaine and Kurt stood at the house entrance. They had just returned from the movies

"I had a great time" Blaine said, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Me too" Kurt answered. They remained silent for a moment, smiling at each other. Finally, Blaine broke the silence.

"Well, I should go. Bye". He gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips and turned around, prepared to leave. Kurt bit his lip and put a hand in his shoulder.

"Wait!" Blaine looked at him. "Do you want to come inside?"

Both boys stepped inside the house. Kurt closed the door after them.

"Dad, I'm home!" he shouted.

"He's not at home" Finn's voice came from the kitchen. "He and mom went out to have dinner" He stuck his head through the doorway, and saw Blaine standing next to his brother. "Hi, Blaine" he said with a little smile.

"Hi, Finn" the other boy answered with a small nod.

"When is dad coming back?" Kurt asked. Finn shrugged and disappeared into the kitchen again. Kurt looked at his boyfriend and smiled "Let's go upstairs".

As soon as they entered Kurt's bedroom, he went straight into the bathroom.

"Make yourself comfortable, I need to fix my hair" Blaine sat in the bed.

"Your hair looks fine" he said. Kurt didn't answer. Blaine looked around. He was a little nervous about being in his boyfriend's room. He shook his head.

He and Kurt had been dating for only two weeks, and they were taking it slow. Sure, they had made out a couple times, but at soon as things hot heated up, they would stop to cool down. Besides, Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't ready, and he was okay with waiting. He was sure that it would happen eventually, when they were prepared.

After a few minutes, Kurt emerged from the bathroom, and sat next to Blaine. The older boy smiled at him.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You're so beautiful"

Kurt blushed deeply and looked down to his knees. Blaine placed a finger under his chin, and made the other boy look at him. He stared into Kurt's eyes, those beautiful eyes that drove him crazy. They were shining like stars. Blaine leaned forward, and their lips met. They kissed softly and sweetly. After a few seconds, they broke apart from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you" Kurt whispered. Blaine looked at him with surprise. They had never said "I love you" to each other. Kurt mind-slapped himself. He didn't mean to say that so suddenly, but he just felt it. When he was about to apologize, Blaine grinned.

"I love you too" he said.

Kurt smiled, and kissed his boyfriend passionately, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist, and then fell on his back, with the smaller boy on top of him. The older boy parted his lips slightly, and Kurt slipped his tongue between them. He tasted coffee and a slight hint of mint in the mouth of his lover. It drove him crazy. Blaine gently bit Kurt's lower lip, and the younger boy let out a moan.

"Kurt!" Finn's voice came from the kitchen "Have you seen the milk?" Kurt broke from the kiss, and Blaine whimpered.

"It's probably in the fridge, as always" the small soprano said, and returned to his boyfriend's lips.

Blaine caressed Kurt's back, lifting his shirt slightly. He could feel the soft skin under his hands, as they kissed with passion. Kurt buried his hands in Blaine's curls. He loved Blaine's hair. It was soft and it always smelled good, like vanilla. He also loved how it looked when it was free from the tons of gel that Blaine always used to tame it. He looked really hot with his hair in its natural form. Well, Blaine always looked hot.

Blaine rolled them over, so he was on top of Kurt now. He started kissing Kurt's neck, and the younger boy moaned when he nibbled at his collar bone. Blaine slid his hands along the sides of Kurt, under his shirt. The softness of his skin was incredible, and the curly-haired boy felt the urge to touch even more.

Kurt shivered when Blaine caressed his chest, loving the feeling of his boyfriend's hands on his skin. At this point, they would usually stop, but they both felt like going further.

"Kurt!" For the second time, Finn shouted from the first floor "Do you know where I left my cell-phone?" Kurt sighed, and Blaine continued to kiss his neck and fondle his skin.

"Have you checked your pockets, Finn?" A little silence came from below, and then the tall boy talked again.

"It was in my pocket, thank you!"

Blaine kissed Kurt in the lips once again, firmly. They put their arms around each other, pressing their bodies together. Blaine brushed Kurt's teeth with his tongue, and the smaller boy opened his mouth, letting him in. Their tongues intertwined and their lips moved against each other. Blaine could easily smell Kurt's fragrance. It was a wonderful mix of strawberries and something he couldn't describe, probably Kurt's natural scent, and it was amazing. Surrounded by that aroma and with his boyfriend's lips against his own, Blaine felt like he was in a wonderful dream…

"Kurt!"

…that was suddenly broken by Finn's voice.

"Can I borrow your science homework?" Kurt broke from the kiss, and let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's on the table!" He shouted. He gave Blaine a look of apology before kissing him again.

Kurt rolled them over once again, and he was on top now. He gently nibbled at Blaine's earlobe, and lifted his shirt a little, so he could feel his boyfriend's defined abs. Blaine licked his neck softly, and Kurt shivered with pleasure. They crashed their lips together, their passion increasing by the moment.

"Kurt!" Once again, Finn called him. Both boys were sick of being interrupted, so they both groaned with frustration and separated their lips.

"What?" Kurt shouted, terribly annoyed.

"Have you seen the remote?" The soprano closed his eyes, trying to calm his desire of killing his brother. He sighed sharply and opened his eyes.

"No, Finn, I haven't seen the remote" He turned to kiss Blaine again, but it didn't last a second before…

"Kurt!"

"That's it!" Kurt jumped from the bed, leaving Blaine, who unsuccessfully tried to stop him. He went down stairs like a whirlwind, and furiously entered the living room, where his brother was seated watching T.V. Finn turned to see him, and noticed that Kurt didn't look happy.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked. Kurt stood before him, glaring at Finn like he wanted to kill him with his eyes.

"Look, Finn. My boyfriend and I are having a hot make out session, and YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING!" Finn tried to talk, but Kurt didn't gave him a chance "So, if you don't shut up, I SWEAR I will tell everybody that you wet the bed until you were ten years old!" Finn's eyes widened, and he turned pale.

"How…how do you know that?" he asked.

"Carole told me." Kurt pointed his finger at brother's nose, and looked at him in the eyes, with a glare that almost made Finn wet his pants "Are we clear?" The tall boy nodded with his head, scared as hell. Kurt retreated his finger, and smiled at him coldly "Good" Then, he went upstairs. Finn swallowed loudly. His little brother was scary.

Kurt came back to his room, and found Blaine sitting in the edge of his bed, smiling at him. "That was…kind of hot" Kurt smiled at him.

"Shut up" he said, before straddling Blaine's lap, and kissing him with passion. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's lower back, and pressed their bodies together. He traced Kurt's lower lip with his tongue, and the smaller boy moaned as he opened his mouth to let Blaine's tongue brush against his own.

"Kurt!" Both boys decided to ignore Finn this time. Kurt thought that he would have his revenge the next day in glee club, but right now, Blaine was doing something amazing with his tongue, and he soon forgot about his annoying brother. "Kurt!" Finn insisted, but he was disregarded.

When Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket, he tried to ignore it. But it was getting irritating, so he took it out, and looked at the screen, while Blaine kissed his neck and jawline. It was a text from Finn.

"Your dad is coming to your room!"

He hadn't finished reading it when someone opened the door.

"Kurt, I'm home. I just…"

Kurt turned his head when he heard his father voice behind him. He saw Burt, looking at them with surprise. The boy soon remembered that he and Blaine were in a…compromising position. Kurt jumped from his boyfriend's lap, and Blaine removed his hands as fast as he could.

"Dad…" Kurt started to say, but his father interrupted him.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you guys alone…" Burt slowly closed the door and left the room. The boys looked at each other.

"Well, that was awkward" Blaine said. Kurt nodded, and after a short pause, they both started laughing.

Burt went downstairs. He sat in the couch, next to Finn and Carole "Honey, what happened?" asked Carole, seeing his husband's expression.

"Nothing, it was nothing…"

Finn smirked, hearing Kurt and Blaine laughing.

"So…" said Blaine, looking at his boyfriend "Shall we continue?" Kurt smiled, and put his arms around Blaine's neck "That would be great"


End file.
